Date Day
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Connie is on holiday with Grace and Jacob, as a result it's been left to Zoe to keep the ED ticking over nicely. However, she's become a bit stressed of late so Max hatches a plan to help her relax. Zax fluff for fluff's sake. 2 parter.
1. Chapter 1

Date Day

It was the end of a long shift. Zoe Hanna, or Walker as she was known these days, was sat in her office filling in the last piece of paperwork for the day, trying to keep the thought of another day in the warm, stuffy hospital at bay.

However, Max had arranged for Dylan to swap his shift with Zoe, meaning that he and Zoe would have the next 2 days off. He had seen how stressed his wife had been the past few days, Connie was on holiday which meant that Zoe was filling in for her as clinical lead.

Once again, Zoe was stressed and unhappy in the role as the head of the ED, but didn't want to pass the role on to Dylan or Elle as Elle was only just learning the ropes of the hospital, and Dervla was ill.

Max had decided that enough was enough, he was owed some holiday and so was Zoe, he knew that Dylan wouldn't mind filling in for his wife for just once shift.

Once he had made sure that all the arrangements were in place for the following day, Max made his way up to Zoe's office.

"Hey you." Zoe said with a smile when she saw her other half. She got up and grabbed her bag, having already put her coat on.

"Hey." He beamed, stepping aside to let her out.

The consultant pulled the door shut behind her and stretched up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Max smiled, gazing at her. She was tired, her makeup smudged, but nevertheless to Max she still looked beautiful.

"Home?" She asked.

"Definitely." He agreed, taking her hand.

Later on when the pair were in bed, Max leant over his sleeping wife and cancelled the alarm for 6:30AM the next morning, setting a new one for 9AM.

He then lay back down. Zoe snuggled closer to him, and he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning...

Zoe awoke at 8:30, yawning and stretching.

Max was still asleep beside her, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to get ready for work." She murmured.

Max's eyes fluttered open, he woke to find Zoe smiling down at him. "Hi." He beamed, the arrangement that he'd made with Dylan coming back to him. "Er, Zoe?"

"Hmm?" She asked, laying down next to him.

"Promise not to murder me?"

Her head snapped up. "Why? What have you done?"

"I sort of spoke to Dylan and arranged to swap your shift, you're working his night next week and he's working your shift today."

When Zoe opened her mouth to protest, Max placed his finger gently on her lips. "We're both owed some holiday, and I've noticed how stressed you've been, so therefore we both have today off. I've already arranged it, no arguments." He finished, taking his finger away.

Zoe sighed, and then smiled. "Thank you. I needed to hear that, I guess that we do both need a break."

He smiled back at her. "Anytime. But we're not going to spend all day on the sofa-I have something planned."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead. "It's a surprise."

"Okay." Zoe nodded. "Have we got time for a shower first?"

Max grinned. "We've always got time for a shower!" He laughed, standing up and pulling her up also, causing her to squeal.

A while later...

"So, where are we going first today?" Zoe said to Max, looking at him through the mirror of her dressing table. She was doing her makeup, Max however was ready to go-his wife only had to finish getting ready and get her things together, she'd gotten dressed earlier.

"Well, first I'm taking you to that cafe that does those pancakes you like for breakfast." He beamed. "Then, as I said, it's a surprise."

"Can't you tell me?" She pouted.

"No. I promise that you'll like it though." He beamed.

"Okay." Zoe nodded. It had taken a long time, but she trusted him.

He stood up and leant down to give her a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grinned, butterflies kicking up in her stomach. "A lot. I'm looking forward to the pancakes, and everything else that you've got planned."

"Good good. Now hurry up!" Max teased.

"You were in no hurry when we were in the shower." Zoe pointed out, applying the last of her makeup and turning to him.

"True." He nodded, taking her hand. "Shall we be off then?"

"Okay, I just need to get my stuff together first." The consultant responded.

A few hours later...

"So, what next?" Zoe asked as she and her husband made their way out of the cafe where they'd had breakfast.

"How about a walk around town? Then we need to go to the supermarket to get some lunch, then we're off to the beach." Max replied.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled, kissing him.

He held her hand and the two made their way around Holby. Zoe didn't often get a chance to simply stroll around the town she lived in, and had forgotten the seaside charm of it. So many of the shops sold nautical and sea related items.

"Our town really is lovely." The consultant smiled. For the first time in a long time, she felt totally happy and totally relaxed. "Thank you for this, Max. I needed it."

"Any time." He smiled, kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By now, Zoe and Max had looked round Holby, gone to the supermarket to get something for their lunch, and were now on their way to the beach.

As she and Max stepped onto the sand, Zoe caught sight of a huge screen like the ones you watched films on in the cinema.

"Is this my surprise?" She smiled.

"Might be. Come on." Said her husband.

Amongst other things, they'd purchased a picnic blanket. Max laid it down quite near to the screen and sat down, setting the shopping down on one side of him. "Come on." He encouraged Zoe.

Zoe smiled and sat down on the other side of Max, snuggling into him. "So, what's the film?"

"Your favourite."

"Along Came Polly?" She asked with a grin.

"Yep."

She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. The film starts in 15 minutes, we can have our lunch then." Her husband said.

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

A few hours later, the couple were on their way home, hand in hand.

"Thank you Max, for a lovely day. I really enjoyed it, just us two together." Zoe said as they came to a stop at a crossroads.

"I'm glad." He beamed. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"We will." She agreed as they made their way across a busy road.

He gazed at her. There was a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She was happy.

The porter kissed his wife on the cheek. "Zoe?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Despite everything that we've gone through, we're still together. I'm glad of that."

"So am I." She smiled softly. "I couldn't imagine life without you."

"Me neither." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

The couple made their way home, the sun was setting. It was a perfect ending to a happy day, the happiest that they had had in a while.

 _The End :) x_

 _This will be my last Zax fic, I think- but if you're interested I'm working on an 11/River fic (Doctor Who) and a Berena fic (Holby City)_

Laura xxx


End file.
